The Love Of A Stream
by freeasair
Summary: From Bissau to Palau in the shade of Avalon.  From Fiji to Tiree and the isles of Ebony.  From Peru to Cebu, feel the power of Babylon.  From Bali to Cali, far beneath the Coral Sea.   probaby doesn't need a T rating, the chapters aren't in order.
1. Chapter 1

"mother?" I heard Natalie call out I popped out of the water.

"Natalie" I said, "you came" I wrapped her in a hug as she approached close enough.

"you said you wanted to take a little vacation?" she asked. Natalie was my only daughter who was a true naiad, changed by zeus himself, though she hadn't found a permanent residency yet, so she watched rivers and streams for those naiads that wanted to take a little vacation.

"yes" I said. "I really want to visit some old campers, while I still have time to do so, I'll only be gone a 2 weeks or so" I said.

"alright" she said, she stripped out of the clothes and I pulled them on in return, I couldn't very well walk around without anything on. She stepped into the stream. "you're stream always feels so nice" she said.

"of course we are related of course" I said. She sunk into the water enjoying herself before she had completely disappeared. I slipped on her shoes and tied my hair back and I set off to find luke. I knew I could bring him back to camp, back to his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had been talking about a naiad all week, it was starting to annoy me, but he did say that he wanted to take me to show me her voice, which did sound rather romantic, sitting there at a naiad sang, maybe even a picnic, he had dragged me out to the forest every day for a week. We were walking along the stream when a suddenly it moved, a watery figure of a girl appeared, if I had to guess her age it would be about 16 or 17. She had long hair and then she suddenly took a solid form, she had nothing on though I couldn't really imagine where she would get clothes, she didn't come up past her waist. This must have been the naiad Luke had been talking about because he suddenly grew silent. The girl opened her mouth and started to sing,

"I hear your voice on the wind  
>And I hear you call out my name" her voice was astounding, she sat on a rock her feet dipped in the water her long platinum blonde hair covered her sufficiently, though I didn't quite like the fact that Luke was spying on a naked girl.<p>

""Listen, my child," you say to me  
>"I am the voice of your history<br>Be not afraid, come follow me  
>Answer my call, and I'll set you free"" she played with one of the locks of her hair twisting it around her finger, and I found that when she twirled it, though it didn't quite stay completely curled it turned a little wavy, she continued on to another lock doing the same.<p>

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you  
>I am the voice, I will remain" Luke stared at the naiad with wonder, we were actually in quite close proximity of each other and I blushed, though Luke took no notice.<p>

"I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
>The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow<br>Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
>I am the force that in springtime will grow" I wondered where she had learned the song but then realized that naiads were connected to their streams and camp half blood was pretty old so she must also be pretty old, she'd probably picked it up from a camper or maybe someone before that, she could be older. Though she looked young and healthy, I'd have to look up naiads when we got back to camp.<p>

"I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields<br>I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
>Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal" I wondered briefly if Luke had a crush on her, but thinking that I hardly knew anything about naiads that he probably knew just about as much as I did. He probably was just interested, I mean she was pretty interesting, I wondered about the question I could ask her, the history she probably knew. Or that she had maybe heard from other naiads.<p>

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you  
>I am the voice" her hair was about done now, and it sounded like the song was ending as well. She stepped back fully into the stream, it pulled her into it, her hair slowing becoming the sunlight on the water.<p>

"I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice of the future  
>I am the voice, I am the voice<br>I am the voice, I am the voice" when she was done she tied her hair together out of the way though she was just shoulders now so it didn't really matter, and then she slipped under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,  
>Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,<br>Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
>Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again" a voice sang through the air, campers took no notice over their chatter and the other noises that came along with camp. But Luke heard it and walked toward the forest. The voice continued singing,<p>

"His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as soles,  
>My happiness attend him wherever he goes,<br>From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,  
>All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return." The voice grew louder as he grew closer, the trickle of water could also be heard.<p>

"My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell,  
>And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,<br>His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,  
>And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold." He moved some leaves out of the way to see a girl sitting braiding some of her hair from the waist down her body was made of water. She didn't have any clothes on at all. Her hair was a platinum blonde it was almost a white, it grew down so far that some lay in the water.<p>

"A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,  
>True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:<br>Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
>To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar." She tossed the bit of her hair that was braided over her shoulder.<p>

"My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
>And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,<br>Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,  
>Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold." She twirled her hair as she gaze at the reflection in the small stream.<p>

"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,<br>While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
>And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return." She pulled a clip out of the water it was clear as if made of water itself but she clipped back some of her own hair<p>

"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
>And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,<br>My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold." He moved closer to hear her sing, but he stumbled out by the stream and the girl with a look of surprise splashed into the water, leaving not a trace but the song that still echoed in his mind.<p> 


End file.
